


Only You

by mirrormirrora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Catarina loss - Freeform, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Head of New York Institute Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Vampire Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrormirrora/pseuds/mirrormirrora
Summary: A new vampire replaces Raphael as the leader of the New York vampire clan and takes an interest in Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this story places after/sometime during 3X03. I love to see Head of New York Institute Alec and protective boyfriend Alec and I thought, why not combine them together. Kudos and comments are appreciated!

 

Alec doesn’t like it.

When Alec Lightwood first started this Download Cabinet meeting, he had only goal in mind – To protect the downworld. Werewolves, warlocks, seelies and vampires deserved protection and equality and Alec had every intention to prove that he was ready and willing to stand up to what he believed in.  Luke, Magnus and Raphael, all respective leaders of their own people, had nodded their approval to him and they had all wanted the same thing as he did.

But now Magnus wasn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn any longer and Raphael had left to god knows where. Which left Alec with a very arrogant Lorenzo Rey as the new High Warlock of Brooklyn and a very mysterious vampire who seemingly is the newly appointed leader of the New York vampire clan Raphael had wrote to him about in an abrupt fire message who was already twenty minutes late for the meeting.

Twenty long minutes, Alec thinks tiredly. Alec has been at it ever since the start of the meeting, explaining to Lorenzo his intention – That this wasn’t a ploy from the clave to take advantage of the downworld and trick them into doing any work for them in the future. Taking a deep breath, Alec exhales quietly. He understands Lorenzo’s concerns, his distrust towards Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters hadn’t been exactly been kind to the downworld and had caused more harm than one could ever imagined.

“What I’m saying is that I’m not sure if the Warlocks would want to be associated with Nephilim after all the torture your kind has put my people in.” Lorenzo explains, head held high, “We were hunted for our warlock marks by the Circle, who mind you, are shadowhunters as well.”

“They were circle members,” Alec replies, “With all due respect-”

“Valentine is gone,” Lorenzo cuts him, midsentence, “But the circle members? Oh, some of them are still very much alive. “Your parents are living proof, Lightwood.”

At that, Alec feels his blood boiling. He grits his teeth and thankfully, Luke holds up his hand to calm the sudden tension, “They were ex-circle members. The Clave has reinvestigated ex-circle members to ensure that history will not repeat itself. Some of them have even been deruned, Alec’s mother included. I can assure you that Alec’s intention of this Downworld meeting is only for the peace and safety of our people.”

“And some others have been working with Downworlders around the world to protect them and their children.” A smooth voice interrupts them.

Alec looks up to the source of the voice and his gaze settles on a pale looking man with dark brown hair, cold green eyes and pink lips.  He smiles handsomely and gives the men around the table a slight nod before he introduces himself, “Davis Black, the replacement of leader of the New York vampire clan _._ ”

“Mr Black,” Alec stands and shakes his hand, “Raphael informed me that you would be replacing him.”

“I’m a good friend of Raphael’s. He has to leave due to some urgent matters,” The vampire informs them. “And please, just call me Davis.”

Alec goes on to introduce Luke and Lorenzo to Davis and explains to him the reason the Seelies chose not to involve themselves with the Downworld Cabinet meeting. He choses his words very wisely knowing that Lorenzo is listening to every little detail. He doesn’t want Lorenzo to think that the reason for the Seelies pulling out from this meeting was Magnus. Davis nods his head as he listens and then claps his hand.

“As I said, I’ve known ex-circle members who had killed hundreds of lives but are now dedicating their lives to protecting Downworlders.” Davis says, eying Lorenzo with a small frown, “I do believe that people can change.”

“I, for one, have not heard of such thing and I’ve been alive for a long _long_ time to know that Nephilim do not just choose to be with the Downworld unless it benefits them,” Lorenzo then tilts his head to Alec with a mocking grin, “Isn’t that right, Alec?”

Alec inhales sharply and slowly releases it.  

Boy, this is going to be a long fucking meeting.

***

An hour and a half later, Alec is finally getting off his seat and shaking hands with Lorenzo, thanking him for attending the cabinet meeting. He’s been an ass all night and Alec just wants to leave as soon as possible. He’s mentally exhausted from this meeting because of him but thankfully, Lorenzo has agreed, albeit hesitantly, that he would consider coming to the next meeting. He wants the best for his people and although his methods of doing so are slightly different than Magnus’s, Alec hopes that he can push past the stereotypes he has in Shadowhunters to work alongside him and the rest. Once Lorenzo leaves through his portal, Alec releases an exhausted sigh.

Luke claps him on his back, “That man is a handful.”

“Tell me about it,” Alec shakes his head in disbelief, “Thanks for having my back in there, Luke,”

Luke nods, “We all want the best for our people. I hope he realizes that.”

“I think it’s a step to a brighter future,” The new vampire interrupted, stepping forward to give Alec a firm handshake.

“How is Raphael doing?” Alec asks, curious. He doesn’t know why Raphael has left and finds it kind of odd that he has been replaced in such a short amount of time.

“His sister, Rosa, had passed earlier this morning. He needed time and called me to fill in for him. We’ve been friends for a long time now.” Davis explains, “I was the LA Vampire clan leader previously before this.”

Alec nods in understanding. He knows Raphael has a sister, Magnus has told him once or twice. Izzy had mentioned it in passing as well. Before he’s able to continue, he hears his sister calling for him. He turns around and an immediate smile creeps up his face as his gaze lands upon Izzy and his boyfriend following her.

As they approached closer, Alec introduces Davis to Izzy and Magnus. Davis nods in acknowledgement to Izzy, shaking her hand and telling her than Raphael had told him very nice things about her and then when his eyes meet Magnus’s, his smile freezes.

“Magnus Bane,” Davis’s voice is full of awe as he continues, “Raphael has told me everything about you.”

“Well, he’s failed to mention anything about a friend from LA.” Magnus says, eyebrows raising, however takes the hand offered, shaking it, “But it is nice to meet you. Thank you for helping Raphael. A friend of his is a friend of mine, I suppose. ”

“Well, you know Raphael. He loves keeping to himself.”

“That, I agree.” Magnus grins.

“He’s also failed to tell me that you are a beauty,” Davis grins as he brings Magnus hands in his to his lips, giving a gentle kiss.

“Well,” Alec clears his throat, clearly not comfortable with the whole exchange in front of him. Davis releases Magnus’s hands but is still flashing Magnus a dimpled smile, oblivious that Magnus’s boyfriend was just right there next to him, “Thank you for joining us, Davis. If there’s anything your people need, I’m sure the Institute is willing to lend a hand.”

“Of course,” Davis nods and then turns around to talk to Luke.

Izzy then pulls on Alec’s arm lightly, pulling him aside to update him about the Owl. She had been with Magnus to research more about the demon and the disappearance of mundane around the city. While she continued explaining, Alec’s eyes constantly shifted over to the three men on the other side of the room. Luke, Magnus and Davis look like they’re in a pretty heavy conversation but Alec cannot miss the way Davis’s eyes linger on Magnus longer than he’s supposed to.

“Alec? Alec?” Alec blinks realizing that Izzy is tugging onto the sleeves of his jacket, “Well, looks like someone is jealous.”

Alec snaps his attention back to his sister, “I’m not.”

Izzy raises a brow and looks at her brother knowingly and Alec sighs. “I’m not jealous, I’m just… Looking out for Magnus.”

“Really?” Izzy rolls her eyes, “Alec, Magnus is a four-hundred-year-old Warlock who is more than capable than looking out for himself.”

“I’m his boyfriend,” Alec shrugs, tilting his head as he looks over Izzy’s shoulder to Luke waving at them, telling them that he had to go. Shit, now Magnus and Davis are left on their own. Davis continues talking to Magnus animatedly.

“It’s nice you know, to see you this jealous.” Izzy smirks, “I should take a picture and send it to Jace.”

“I’m not jealous,” Alec argues once again, “Now are we done here?”

“Can’t stand to be away from your man and his admirer?” Izzy teases and Alec rolls his eyes and decides that this conversation really is over and so, he decides to join his boyfriend and the vampire, not wanting to leave them alone any longer than necessary.

“That is a very nice offer, but I am in a perfectly happy relationship right now.” Alec hears Magnus telling Davis kindly.

_What the…._

“Well, in case you change your mind, you know where to find me.” Davis gives Magnus a subtle wink and then smiles at Alec, “I’ll see you around, Alec.”

Once he was out of earshot, Izzy glances at Magnus with a shit-eating grin and Alec braces himself. He knows Izzy is going to tease the hell out of him in front of his boyfriend and Alec loves Izzy with all his heart but he wishes a hole would open up and swallow his annoying sister right now.

“Sooo,” Izzy sings cheerfully and then playfully bumps Magnus’s shoulders with her own, “What just happened?”

“Ah well, he just asked me out on a date.” Magnus smoothly replies, humming and then winks at Alec, “But rest assured, I’ve informed him that I’m happily in a relationship.”

“Are you now?” Izzy smirks and then taps his shoulder, “Oh, you’re lucky, he’s pretty handsome.”

Magnus reaches out and touches Alec’s arms, “Well, that’s too bad I only have eyes for the Head of New York Institute.”

Alec isn’t usually a fan of public display of affection but the way that Magnus is looking at him right now, eyes bright with a dazzling smile has Alec’s heart skipping a beat. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on Magnus’s forehead. He’s lucky. Alec is probably the luckiest man in the world for landing a boyfriend as beautiful and perfect as Magnus Bane.

“I’m glad,” Alec says softly, kissing Magnus’s forehead one more time, “That you’re happy with me.”

“I wonder how Davis will act around you if he knows that you’re the reason he was rejected,” Izzy giggles, “Man, this is so interesting. I’m sure the news of Magnus dating the Head of New York Institute will reach him eventually.”

 “Too bad for him, I guess.” Magnus shrugs and then tiptoes to give Alec a playful kiss, smacking his lips against Alec’s lightly. Alec’s lips curl into a shy smile, his heart full of love as he pulls Magnus close, flicking his nose in return and then leaning down and whispering,

“Too bad, indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Who are you…_

Alec repeats the question, eyes scanning across his Ipad as he reads through the information received from the Clave. He studies the profile on his Ipad and runs a hand down his face, sighing tiredly. He has been researching about Davis Black for the past hour and it weirdly looks like there’s not much information about him.

_Age: Unidentified_

Alec huffs in frustration. The only thing they have about Davis is that he used to be the LA Vampire’s clan leader. Alec doesn’t know why but there’s something about Davis that he can’t put a finger one. He has a Sebastian Verlac vibe and look at how that turned out.

Alec tells himself that it’s not because of Magnus. He’s not jealous. Alec doesn’t get jealous over people hitting on his boyfriend. It has happen countless of times while they were overseas and Alec has learnt to accept the fact that his boyfriend just attracts attention no matter where he went. Alec’s proud to admit that he secretly likes it because every time someone tries flirting with Magnus, Magnus simply rejects them kindly always telling others that he’s simply not available and that he already has a boyfriend. Alec’s honestly not surprised that Davis had tried asking Magnus out on a date last week. He had seen the way Davis froze upon seeing Magnus and Alec knows what that feels like, being struck by Magnus’s beauty is something Alec has personally dealt with for the past few months and he thinks that he’ll never get over it. But there’s something about Davis… Granted, he did respect that Magnus wasn’t interested but that didn’t rest well for Alec. When Alec went back to the loft to Magnus later that night, what Magnus told him made him feel even more unsettled than ever.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard Raphael mention him.” Magnus had told him last week, brows furrowed, “It’s unusual of him. I don’t think Camille has mentioned him as well.”

Alec’s never pressed on the matter because honestly, he doesn’t really know Raphael. He doesn’t know what Raphael is like and so, he can’t comment. Raphael doesn’t seem like the type to spill ever secret to anyone.

But it’s been a week and there hasn’t been a single noise about Davis being the new leader of the vampires and so, Alec supposes that he’s doing his job right. For once, Alec wishes Clary’s vampire friend could drop in sometime so that Alec can ask some questions. As of right now, Alec has nothing against him and so, Alec decides to push the feeling of suspiciousness aside. Maybe there is a hint of jealously running through him, he admits that Davis is a good-looking guy, one that would no doubt  make women and men fall for him easily. He has a smile which Izzy describes that “could melt any anyone’s hear.” Maybe this jealousy is just making him doubt the new vampire clan leader. Whatever it is, Alec prefers Raphael over Davis.

***

Alec plans to meet Magnus at Hunters Moon tonight.

It’s been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Ever since Magnus’s been dismissed as High Warlock, he’s been busy with clients and Alec’s been so busy with the Owl incident that they barely see each other. Alec still comes over some nights to sleep at the Loft and the only time he spends with Magnus are those precious fifteen minute in the morning where he wakes up, kisses his boyfriend awake and then showers before he heads to work.

So Alec is excited to finally spend some time with Magnus. Things seems to be quiet tonight, it’s as if the demons themselves knew that Alec has a date. As Alec steps into Hunters Moon, his eyes sweeps through the place and he notices his boyfriend waiting for him by the bar, animatedly talking to Maia. Smiling, Alec walks towards him. Magnus hasn’t notice him yet and so, Alec quietly slips his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and then playfully blows into his neck. Magnus turns around and grins.

“Hey handsome,” Magnus greets, kissing Alec’s cheeks, “I was just telling Maia here that you and I had our first date here.”

Maia smiles and Alec nods back at her in acknowledgement. He then focuses his attention on his boyfriend as he slips into the seat next to his.

“Have you been waiting long?” Alec asks, thanking Maia as she passes him his drink.

Magnus shakes his head. “Just arrived about five minutes ago. Jace was here just recently, even bought me a drink for dragging you out of work.”

Alec rolls his eyes. They fall into a comfortable conversation where Magnus tells Alec of some of his ridiculous clients and Alec updates him about the latest happenings with the Shadow World. Alec likes that he’s able to talk to Magnus about anything. Work is an important part of him and Alec cannot imagine what it would be like if he had to spend time with someone who didn’t want to hear him talk about what he likes to do best.

Halfway through their date, Alec notices a familiar figure slipping into the seat next to Magnus.

“Fancy meeting the both of you here.”

Davis grins, waving to both Alec and Magnus. His eyes linger on Magnus, slowly trailing from Magnus’s face to his outfit and suddenly Alec wants to throw himself in front of Magnus.

“Looking good, Bane.” Davis winks.

Magnus politely smiles back, “How are you, Davis?”

“I’ve been good.” Davis replies, “What about you?”

“We’re doing great ourselves,” Magnus says.

Davis smiles and gives his order to Maia and then turns to face them both while waiting for his drink. He looks between Magnus and then Alec and Alec wonders if he already knows that they’re together by now, “So I take it, it’s date night?”

_That answers your question…_

“Well, you know how it is,” Magnus chuckles, tapping Alec’s chest, “The Head of New York Institute is a very busy man.”

Once Maia hands Davis’s drink, he picks it up and nods, “Well then, I’ll leave the two of you to it.”

Once Davis’s out of earshot, Magnus smiles at Alec, “Up for some games, Alexander?”

***

This is their third dart game and Magnus looks slightly uncomfortable. Alec realizes that Magnus has ditched his leather jacket sometime during their second game. He keeps blinking his eyes, looking like he’s trying to concentrate. It’s his turn now and Alec watches as Magnus’s knuckles turn slightly pale as he grips onto the darks a little too tight. Alec reaches out and touches Magnus’s arm.

“Hey,” Alec whispers, standing close to him, “You okay?”

Before Magnus is able to answer, he stumbles slightly and Alec holds his waist and pulls him close.

“Maybe you’ve had too much to drink,” Alec suggests, “How about we take a seat, hmm?”

Magnus nods, still not saying anything and that is enough for Alec to know that something isn’t right. Alec pulls Magnus to a seat and settles him down, settling next to him, looking him over worriedly.

“You okay there?” Alec asks, genuinely worried because Magnus _never_ gets drunk and even if he does, Alec doesn’t think that they’ve drunk _that_ much so far.

“Feels weird,” Magnus mutters, touching his temple.

“Maybe we should go back to the loft,” Alec suggests but before he’s able to do so, he receives a call and pulls his phone out from his pocket, muttering a _shit_ as he reads a message from Jace. “Jace spotted the owl and he’s going to track it down.”

“Alone?” Magnus questions, worriedly.

Alec bites his lips and nods, quickly navigating through his phone to call Izzy. It rings for a couple of times and then the line is dead. Alec does the same for Clary and then Underhill and even Jace himself and none of them answers their phone and Alec curses against.

“Magnus, Jace is going after the Owl.” Alec panicky tells him.

Magnus lifts his hands and then squeezes Alec’s thighs, “Go.”

“Wha-what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll call Catarina to get me home.” Magnus promises, “I can take care of myself, Alexander.”

Alec stares at his boyfriend for a moment before squeezing his eyes. Magnus can take care of himself, he’s right. Alec reluctantly nods, giving Magnus a kiss on his forehead. He takes Magnus’s discarded jacket and pulls out Magnus’s phone.

“Here, call Catarina.” Alec tells him, “I’ll meet you at the loft, okay?”

Magnus nods, kissing Alec softly on the lips. “Be safe, Alexander.”

“You too,” Alec whispers, “I’m so sorry for leaving, Magnus.”

“Jace is in trouble,” Magnus nods understandingly, “I’ll be fine. Now go.”

Alec gives Magnus a final peck before he gets up and rushes out of Hunters Moon. As he heads out, Alec feels a knot in his stomach, feeling dread crawling deep inside him. Alec doesn’t know if he’s worried for Magnus or for Jace but he does know that something definitely isn’t right and he hates feeling like something is about to happen.

Alec wishes at that moment, he would have realized that Magnus had fallen completely unconscious in his seat and that someone had been lurking in the shadows, patiently waiting….


	3. Chapter 3

Alec moves fast, activating his runes as he glides through the night crowd of New York. His heart is hammering in his chest, his body is moving against his will. Part of him wants to go back to Magnus, while the other part of him is cursing Jace for recklessly diving head first into shitty messes. Alec however stops in his tracks when he feels his phone vibrating. He fears for what’s to come because so many things could have gone wrong when it comes to Jace and his messes.

“Izzy,” Alec answers the phone as he catches his breath.

Izzy’s on the side of the line, “Hey, big brother, sorry I missed your calls.”

Alec doesn’t have time for chit-chats and goes straight to the point, “It’s Jace, Is. He’s going after the Owl. He texted me about fifteen minutes ago and I can’t-”

“Woah, woah, hold on.” Izzy cuts him off, “Alec, what are you talking about?”

The next sentence has Alec frozen.

“Jace’s here, with me.” Izzy says, “We’ve been training for the past hour.”

Alec doesn’t know if time has frozen or if the world has suddenly stopped moving. Alec stays glued to the spot, hands pressed against the phone as he tries catching his breath. What… What is going on?

“Alec, Alec… Are you there?”

Alec is vaguely aware that Izzy is calling out for him but he cannot for the life of him figure out what is going on. If Jace had been with Izzy all this time then… Who had sent him that text? What is going on? When he finally does seem to be able to regain his voice back, he clears his throat as he tries to make sense of this whole chaos.

“So… Jace’s been with you this whole time?” Alec asks.

“Yeah, Alec,” Izzy pauses, her voice growing worried as she continues, “Don’t you remember? Jace’s phone has been missing for about a week now.”

 _Fuck_.

Alec squeezes his eyes shut, hating himself for forgetting that Jace had indeed misplaced his phone. He had made a whole chaos out of it and Izzy and Alec had brushed him off since it wasn’t the first time he lost something.

“I… Uh… By the Angel,” Alec’s eyes widen and his breath hitches when he realizes something, “Izzy, I have to go.”

“But Alec-”

Alec can still hear his sister’s voice but he’s already shoving the phone back into his pockets and he makes a run back to Hunters Moon, his mind a complete mess as he thinks of Magnus. He puts two and two together and hopes to the Angels that whatever he’s thinking right now is probably just that – a thought because if something, anything, happened to Magnus, Alec will never forgive himself.

When he arrives back at the Hunters Moon, he suddenly feels like he cannot breathe. Alec scans the bar, his heart racing as he desperately looks around for any familiar figure of his boyfriend around.

Magnus isn’t here.

Alec wants to scream. He heads back out, pushes past incoming werewolves who huffs rudely at him. He doesn’t apologize, just continues running. At this point, Alec isn’t even thinking. His mind, his body, everything is on autopilot. The only thing he does know is that his heart is screaming for Magnus.

***

When Alec arrives at the Loft, he pushes the door and takes quick steps inside. The loft looks the same as when he left it this morning, clean and charismatic, just like the owner himself. When Alec reaches the door of the bedroom, Alec takes a deep breath. If Magnus isn’t behind these doors then Alec thinks that he will completely lose himself. Alec has told Magnus once that he cannot live without him and he feels his life hanging by a thread right now.

When he pushes the door open, Alec wants to cry.

In relief.

Because Magnus is right there, on their bed, sleeping soundlessly under the majestic golden covers. Alec doesn’t even realize that he’s holding his breath until he hears Magnus snoring softly. He exhales roughly and shakes his head, feeling the suspense in his body finally melting away. Alec walks over quietly and kneels next to the bed, taking in his beautiful boyfriend peacefully sleeping.

“You gave me quite a scare,” Alec whispers quietly, thumbs lightly brushing Magnus’s cheeks.

Alec gazes at his boyfriend, the back of his thumbs caressing Magnus’s face. He still has his makeup on and Alec shakes his head fondly. Before he’s able to move, Magnus’s eyelids flutter open and Alec’s breath is knocked out of him as a stunning pair of yellow-green cat’s eyes greets him.

“Alexander?” Magnus sleepily sighs.

“Hey,” Alec smiles, breathless from the sigh of Magnus like this, so pure and beautiful, breathless from how full his heart feels from loving Magnus, “You feeling better?”

“Mmm’hmmm,” Magnus nods, closing his eyes, “Just tired.”

“You old man.” Alec teases, poking his cheeks.

Magnus pouts, opens his eyes and his eyes are still unglamoured and Alec wonders if Magnus really is _that_ tired if he’s not bothering to glamour them at all – Not that Alec has any problem with that. Alec loves Magnus’s cat eyes but he knows that Magnus feels uncomfortable with it sometimes. Magnus’s eyes scans across Alec’s face and then he smiles lopsidedly, his hand reaching up to cup Alec’s face.

“Love you,” Magnus mutters drowsily, “So much.”

Alec breaks into a wide grin as he bends his head and kisses Magnus’s lips, deep and long. It’s a kiss that tells Magnus exactly how he feels. Magnus smiles into the kiss and when the both of them pull apart, Alec leans his forehead against Magnus’s, just content to feel his lover’s breath against him, content to have him close to him.

“Love you too,” Alec whispers, “More than you can ever imagine.”

“Hmmm.” Magnus smiles and then he’s closing his eyes and his head is falling to the side as he returns to the land of sleep.

Alec watches Magnus and smiles, wondering what good he has done to deserve Magnus Bane. He kisses Magnus’s forehead once more before he nuzzles Magnus’s neck, leaving a soft kiss. Before he pulls away, Alec stops for a minute, tilting his head in confusion.

There’s a _bruise_ on Magnus’s neck.

It’s not completely visible, just a small bruise. Alec’s pretty sure it wasn’t there while he was on their date. Whatever it is, Alec makes it a point to ask Magnus about it once they’re awake. He kisses Magnus’s cheeks once more before he gets up and heads over to grab some wipes to clean the make-up off his boyfriend.

***

 The next morning, Alec wakes up to an empty bed.

Sleepily blinking his eyes, Alec looks around the bedroom. Magnus isn’t anywhere in sight and that has Alec awake in seconds. He sits up, immediately on alert. Alec pulls the covers off him and heads out, his body relaxing slightly as he hears Magnus humming and then appearing from the kitchen.

“Mornin, Alexander.” Magnus chirps, all dressed in tight black pants and a printed black and white shirt. He has his makeup made and Alec has to blink himself out from staring at Magnus because whatever he’s done to his makeup today, it’s absolutely breath-taking.

“Good morning,” Alec greets his back and he leans in to give Magnus a soft kiss, “You’re up early.”

“That’s because I’m preparing breakfast for you, of course.” Magnus grins, pointing to a plate of stacked waffles.

Alec raises his brows, “You mean you conjured it?”

“Oh,” Magnus waves his hand, “Same thing.”

Alec shakes his head fondly at his boyfriend’s antics. He watches as Magnus rearranges the waffles and the syrup and coffee cup, twice, his brow furrowing as if he doesn’t know how to arrange them.

“Hey,” Alec calls.

Magnus’s still moving the items around the tray, completely distracted and so Alec puts a hand on his shoulder and Magnus snaps out of it, hands stilling and head tilting in confusion. He blinks and then looks up at Alec.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus apologizes, voice sounding confused and embarrassed.

“Magnus,” Alec calls out softly, hands cupping Magnus’s face, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Magnus breathes out, “Why wouldn’t I be so?”

Alec doesn’t respond and Magnus takes it a cue that the conversation is over. He returns to himself and orders Alec to clean up so that they can have breakfast together. Alec complies and comes out fresh and clean fifteen minutes later. He takes a seat next to Magnus and starts digging in, moaning at the delicious savoury taste of the waffles. He recognizes this taste and he smiles at his sentiment boyfriend. It’s the first breakfast Magnus has ever conjured for Alec after the first time that they had slept together.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Alec begins, “But you usually conjure this kind of waffles when there’s an occasion.”

“Well,” Magnus grins, “Consider it a thank you.”

“For?”

“For being such a gentleman last night.” Magnus chuckles, “Lilith,who knows how drunk I was and I don’t remember much but you helped me back when I could have portaled us home and save both our time and energy.”

_What_

Alec doesn’t realize that his fork has slipped out of his hand until he hears metal clattering against his plate. Alec’s eyes are wide and full blown in surprise and panic.

 _I don’t remember much but_ you _helped me back_

_Fuck_

“Magnus,” Alec’s throat is dry as he continues speaking, “I… I didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone a Happy New Year! 
> 
> Also, care to guess what happened? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus blinks.

His head is processing this new information as he racks his brain, trying to remember what had happened last night. Everything’s blurry and Magnus for the life of him cannot remember anything. He finds it strange that he’s affected by the alcohol. He thinks that he hasn’t had _that_ much last night. Magnus remembers Alec more than drinking and wonders if he had been subconsciously sipping onto his drink while flirting with his boyfriend.

It’s a little hazy but Magnus does remember Alec informing him about Jace getting into trouble – what is new anyway. Magnus remembers feeling really drunk and then…. Someone slipping their arms around his waist. Magnus remembers a deep soothing voice whispering to him to relax and Magnus remembers leaning against a tall figure.

Had it not been Alec?

Alec’s eyes are full blown in panic and worry as he watches Magnus carefully. Magnus closes his eyes, forcing his memory to cooperate with him. When he opens them, he sighs and shakes his head. Maybe….

“Alexander,” Magnus says carefully, “Maybe I had imagined it was you. That clearly explains everything. I must have portalled back on my own without realizing.”

Not that it hasn’t happened before. Magnus remembers being so drunk in the past few centuries that he often finds himself portalled to different parts of the world. Magnus decides that he must be thinking of the loft as he had passed out last night and thus, had ended up home – thankfully in one piece.

Alec still looks unsure as he studies Magnus’s face but as he realizes that Magnus really isn’t at all affected by it, he slowly allows the issue go. Magnus grins at how adorable his pouting boyfriend is and then leans forward to give him a quick peck on his lips.

“Now, let’s dig in,” Magnus claps his hands as he surveys over the plates of food, “After this, I’m thinking of going on a little adventure.”

Alec grabs his utensils and raises his brows in question and Magnus responds, “A theme park, Alexander. I want to bring Madzie to a theme park.”

Alec looks stunned. He blinks and looks at Magnus, tilting his head, “That’s…. Quite random.”

Magnus shrugs, humming and starts digging up. He looks relaxed and Alec watches him silently as he starts eating.

“For a person who was half dead last night, you seem pretty…. Lively.” Alec points out, still bothered. “You sure you’re feeling fine?”

“Positive,” Magnus grins, “I actually feel…. Recharged… In a way.”

Alec raises his brows and Magnus rolls his eyes, “Oh Alexander, I’m fine. Stop worrying.”

When they’re done with their food, Magnus magics away their dishes and Alec frowns at him. Magnus chuckles and Alec finally, _finally_ believes that his boyfriend is fine when he walks over to him and settles himself on Alec’s lap.

“You’re adorable when you’re protective.” Magnus observes, hands slipping behind Alec’s neck.

Alec pouts because never in his entire life has anyone ever dared to call him adorable. Ever since he’s met Magnus a few months ago, he’s heard that word quite often and Alec doesn’t know how Magnus can ever think Alec of adorable.

“I love you,” Alec tells him as a matter of fact, “Of course I’m going to be protective.”

Magnus smiles and brushes his nose against Alec’s, “And I love you too.”

When Alec’s lips meets Magnus’s, they’re smiling into their kiss. It’s sweet and full of love as they lightly brush their lips against each other, teasing and giggling. Alec loves moments like these with Magnus the most because this is the most at peace he’s ever felt in a really long time. His heart does little flips here and there as he feels Magnus smiles in their kisses. Alec likes knowing that Magnus is smiling because of him, that Magnus is happy because of him.

“As much as I hate breaking the mood,” Magnus hums, and then leans back to look at Alec, “I should be preparing for a client’s appointment later on today before I bring little sweet pea out.”

Alec nods in understanding, “I’ve to head to the institute as well.”

Magnus nods, kisses Alec on his lips, sighing in content into the kiss as he feels Alec’s grip on him tighten just a little. He breaks into a grin when he feels Alec’s fingers sneaking up his shirt. He leans back and shakes his head fondly.

“No time for that, Shadowhunter.” Magnus teasingly scolds him.

Alec laughs and Magnus gets off him. They clean up and half an hour later, Magnus offers Alec a portal to the Institute. Before stepping through the portal, Alec plants a small kiss onto Magnus’s forehead and quietly whispers for him to take care with a heavy heart. With the events of what just happened yesterday and witnessing how completely wasted Magnus had been, Alec can’t shake the worry off him. Alec doesn’t want him to use too much magic and feel unwell during his appointment with his clients.  But Magnus seems energetic this morning and so, Alec hopes that he’ll be fine today.

***

It’s a few hours later that Magnus starts realizing that something is wrong.

His body is _aching_.

His body is aching in a way that he’s never felt. It’s desperate, as if his body is _craving_ for something he doesn’t know. Magnus rolls his neck as he steps foot back into his loft. He’s attended to several clients and then spent the rest of the day with Madzie, introducing her to a theme park in Japan and sure enough, she had a hell of a good time.

He knows that he’s supposed to feel tired by it all but this ache he feels doesn’t feel quite like exhaustion from a long and busy day. This ache in his body is like a craving that wants to be satisfied, a _need_ he cannot put a finger on. It makes his finger twitch and his magic feels restless under his skin.

He decides that it’s just exhaustion and the adrenaline from taking the theme park. Magnus walks to his drink cart. Maybe this craving he feels is for alcohol. Magnus picks his glass and notices that his hands are shaking. Frowning, Magnus puts the glass down and looks at his hands. He feels a bead of sweat rolling down his face and Magnus’s heart starts to slowly picks up a pace faster than usual.

He suddenly feels breathless, his chest tight. Magnus stumbles pack, clutching as his chest as he falls onto his couch behind him. He’s confused, but more than that, he can’t find it in myself to stop this desperate cry that escapes from his lips. He _wants_ something, _needs_ something. But he’s so frustrated hat he doesn’t know what. He tries calling upon his magic, summoning it in every language his fuzzy mind can remember but his mouth does not cooperate.

Magnus hears nothing but static around him and he wants to block his eyes out. But he stops short when he hears someone knocking onto his door. He doesn’t know who it is but he thinks it’s a client. He’s certainly in no shape for anything right now and he wants to tell his client to come back another day. He doesn’t know how but it’s a miracle that he’s able to drag himself to the door. He pulls it open but before he can open his mouth, he’s being shoved back, _back_ , _back_ and he feels his back hits against the solid walls of his lost.

Magnus’s body is in too much pain to respond. It feels like his skin is on fire, his heart is beating too fast and his mind feels as if there’s an alarm going off. There’s too much going on and Magnus cannot for the life of him concentrate of anything in particular. He’s sweating and he’s confused, Magnus thins that this time, he really is going delirious. He feels himself being pinned against the wall but his vision is blurry and his muscles don’t want to move an inch.

“Hi sweetheart,” Magnus feels cold breath against his skin, “Missed me?”

Magnus closes his eyes because everything is spinning and he’s so sensitive to the light suddenly that he prefers to just be in the dark. Magnus feels lips, cool and dry against his cheeks and Magnus may be losing his mind but he does know one thing, they don’t belong to his Alexander. Magnus is confused and for the first time, he’s afraid because he can’t do anything. The cold lips kiss his cheeks lightly and slowly, they kiss their way down to his neck.

Magnus feels nose nuzzling onto his neck and before he knows it, he’s screaming in agony from the suddenly piercing pain he feels through his skin.

***

Alec comes home to a quiet loft.

He walks further down the living room and notices that the door to Magnus’s room is slightly left open. Heading towards it, Alec pushes the door open and breaks into a soft smile. His boyfriend is snoring quietly, tucked comfortably under the golden covers of their bed. With the curtains drawn back, the moonlight streaming in from the open window, Magnus looks exquisite like this. His tanned skin looks like it’s glowing and even if he still has his makeup, which has been smudged, he still looks like every bit of Alec’s dream come true.

_“I’ve always dreamt of meeting someone like you.”_

Alec had confessed to Magnus that day when he had been offered a position on the council all the way in Idris. Alec thought back to the day and how Magnus had looked surprised at such a confession - as if he didn’t know his own value and worth, as if he didn’t know that he meant the world to Alec and as if he didn’t expect that there would come a day where someone would stay, just for him.

Just like the precious night, Alec kneels next to Magnus on the bed and stares at his boyfriend in sleep. Magnus looks so peaceful in sleep; Alec’s lips lift into an instant smile. He softly runs a hand through his boyfriend’s hair and then places a soft kiss onto his temples.

“I’ve always dreamt of meeting someone like you.” Alec whispers the same phrase again, feeling his heart overflowing with feelings of pure love for this amazing man, before he gets up, he closes his eyes and whispers a quiet wish,

“Goodnight, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update! Work has been so tiring (I work as a preschool teacher and January is the start of the new year and imagine having to deal with kids crying their eyes out every day). Also, chapter not beta-d because I'm gonna pass out from exhaustion after this so... My apologies for that. Kuddos and comments motivates me though heh just saying. *winks* 
> 
> \- Mira


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Okay sorry, I thought I could finish it in one more chapter but things got out of hand and then it got too long that I'v to add another chapter. Don't worry, final chapter will be added soon! :

Alec wakes with a startle. He sits up straight, his breath knocked out from the shock. He frantically looks next to him and his eyes find his boyfriend. Magnus is curled under the covers, body shuddering wildly. His eyes are squeezed tight, lips pressed into a thin pale line. Alec worriedly grabs Magnus’s shoulder.

“Magnus?” Alec calls, “What’s wrong?”

Magnus finally pries open his eyes, and a pair of watery golden cat eyes stares right back at Alec. His voice is weak when he croaks out, “Alexand... Alexander.”

Alec swallows a lump in his throat because he’s never seen Magnus like this and it scares him. Magnus looks…. Bad. His skin is pale, extremely so that Alec stretches over and grabs Magnus’s phone on the bedside. He thumbs through his boyfriend’s phone and gives a call to Catarina, telling her to come quick because something is very, _very_ wrong with Magnus. Catarina promises to be there in ten minutes and Alec throws the phone to the side, while he touches Magnus’s forehead. It feels cold.

“Magnus?” Alec calls out once more, “What’s happening?”

Magnus doesn’t respond, his eyes are squeezed shut and he’s shivering even more. Alec wishes he knows what to do, but he doesn’t have a single clue. Magnus isn’t a shadowhunter and Alec isn’t able to just draw rune on him. Alec has never felt fear like this and it grips his heart tight, makes Alec feels panic and fear and nothing else. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pushing back Magnus’s hair off his forehead, whispering to him that Catarina is on her way.

It feels like forever but a portal opens in Magnus’s bedroom and Catarina comes running in, straight to the side of the bed.

“Oh my god, Magnus.” Catarina whispers, and then her hands begins pushing out sparkling magic over Magnus’s body.

Alec’s still holding onto Magnus as he watches Catarina’s magic envelope Magnus’s body. He feels her magic, a tingly warmth on his skin and he hopes that Magnus feels the same. Magnus eventually stops shivering and his eyes falls close. His body doesn’t feel as cold as it should be and Alec releases a sigh of relief. Catarina works on him for another half an hour and Alec doesn’t say anything, still in too much shock from everything’s that happened.

Once Catarina is done, she’s slumped over the bed. She looks tired and Alec squeezes her hands, whispering a quiet thank you.

“What happened?” Alec asks, “He… He just woke up like that.”

Catarina looks at Magnus, her eyes are sharp and her lips are pressed into a thin line. She shakes her head and waves her hand, whispering to Alec that there’s something she needs to tell him outside. Alec presses a kiss over Magnus’s head and then carefully untangles himself from his boyfriend. He climbs out of the bed and follows Catarina out into the living room.

“Alec, something’s wrong.” Catarina worriedly tells him.

Alec’s heart froze, “What’s… What’s wrong, Cat?”

“Magnus is… He’s experiencing withdrawals.” Catarina tells Alec gravely, “Alec… There’s vampire venom in Magnus’s system.”

“ _What_?” Alec feels like his breath as been knocked out of him, “What?”

Suddenly, it all hits too close to home. The way that Magnus was shivering, how his skin had been so pale, how he was literally aching and suffering… It all reminded Alec of Izzy when she was going through her Yin Fen withdrawals.

“H-how?” Alec manages to ask, “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know,” Catarina shakes her head, “It’s not like Magnus to….”

“Magnus would never.” Alec interrupts her, because he knows Magnus, he knows that Magnus would never depend on such thing.

“There’s good news at least. It looks like the venom hasn’t been in his system for long. He’ll wake up soon but I’m not sure if he’ll remember what happened.” Catarina explains, “Alec… This isn’t Magnus. He would never do such a thing. Not after everything that’s happened with Camille… Magnus would never go back.”

“What do you mean… Go back?” Alec swallows, afraid of the answer.

Catarina shakes her head, a dark expression on her face. “It’s Magnus’s story to tell, Alec.”

Alec abruptly stands up, knocking a bottle of nail polish Magnus has been using the previous day before on the table. He starts pacing back and forth, his mind in a whirlwind because something isn’t right.

“No, no, no. This isn’t happening. Again.” Alec runs his hand into his hair, frustrated. He hates this. He doesn’t want to have to go through this again. He couldn’t stand seeing Izzy suffer and now… Now, he has to suffer through it again, watching the love of his life in pain.

Catarina’s phone begins ringing and Catarina glances at it before sighing, giving Alec an apologetic look, “Look Alec, I’m telling you, something doesn’t add up. Magnus wouldn’t go back to such measures, he’s happy now, so happy with you. You need to talk to him. The hospital needs me but I’ll be back later alright? Give me a call once he wakes.”

Alec slowly nods, thanking her and then he watches as she portals away. Alec takes a deep breath and then he walks back into the bedroom. Alec stops by the door, his body slumping back against the wall as he stares at his boyfriend under the cover. Magnus is sleeping peacefully and Alec is thankful for that. Alec closes his eyes and he gets flashes of Izzy during her Yin Fen withdrawal, his heart pounds hard against his chest because he doesn’t want to see Magnus like that, ever.

Alec pushes himself to the bed, carefully sitting next to his boyfriend. He runs his fingers through Magnus’s soft hair and he’s hit with a swirl of emotions. He doesn’t know what is going on and that is what bothers him the most. Magnus had been fine, he had been happy. Alec would know if Magnus wasn’t happy. Alec had spent too much time with Magnus, he knew Magnus inside out. But does he really?

“Where did you get it?” Alec whispers, shaking his head. Where could Magnus have gotten the Yin Fen? Or vampire venom?

Alec doesn’t know how long it’s been but Magnus finally begins to stir awake. Magnus blinks his eyes a couple of times and then closes them, a tired groan escapes his lips.

“Too bright,” Magnus mutters. He tries again to open his eyes and finally he does so, eyes bleary and confused.

“What happened?” Magnus asks, voice dry.

Alec grabs a glass of water from the bedside and hands it to him. He helps Magnus to sit up and holds the cup together with Magnus’s shaking hands. Magnus drinks the entire glass, and then whispers a thank you. He rests against the headboard, looking tired and sick.

“Magnus,” Alec begins, voice strained, “You… You… Magnus, you were suffering from… withdrawal. From vampire venom.”

Magnus pales, his eyes wide. He breath is laboured as he brings up his hands form the covers. He looks at his own hands and then there’s blue magic frizzling from his fingers. Magnus pushes the covers away and begins moving away from Alec.

“What… What happened?” Magnus’s voice is laced with fear, “What’s going on?”

“You tell me,” Alec stands from the bed. “Magnus, how did this happen?”

Magnus looks around, his eyes growing bleary. Alec has never seen Magnus look this lost and a part of him wants to reach out to wrap him in his arms, to tell him that everything was okay. But Alec stays put, because he doesn’t want to let emotions get through this. If Magnus is doing something he shouldn’t be doing, then Alec must stop this.

“I… I don’t know.” Magnus rubs his temples, “Alexander… I… I don’t remember anything.”

“Magnus, if you’re hiding something from me, you have to tell me.” Alec urges softly, “You can tell me anything.”

“I… Alexander, I don’t know.” Magnus eyes begin to tear, “I don’t know.”

Magnus looks so lost that Alec can’t handle it. He rushes to Magnus and pulls him into his arms. Magnus collapses against Alec’s chest and he sobs quietly, confused and lost. Alec pulls him as close as humanly possible and whispers to Magnus that everything will be okay. He isn’t sure of what is going on but he’s never seen Magnus like this and the thought of Magnus Bane, the most powerful warlock he’s ever seen, being completely broken like this creates a hole in his heart.

***

Catarina returns a few hours later to check on Magnus. While she checks on Magnus, Alec gets up to head to the kitchen to bring her a cup of tea. Magnus had been sleeping for most of the day. He awoke a couple of hours ago with a start, looking frightened. He didn’t say much, only moved himself close to Alec and then falling back asleep. Something isn’t right and Alec wants to get to the bottom of this, but at the same time, he doesn’t know where to begin.

Magnus is acting strange. The fact that Magnus cannot remember anything about it bothers Alec. Magnus is completely lost and vulnerable and Alec has never seen him that way. Something must have happened for Magnus to be acting this way. Alec brings Catarina a cup of tea and places it onto the bedside table in the bedroom. He watches as Catarina’s magic flutters over Magnus’s head and then Magnus’s eyes is fluttering open.

“Hey handsome,” Catarina smiles softly down to Magnus, the magic over his head slowly fading, “How are you feeling?”

“Like death,” Magnus replies softly, though he sounds slightly better than before, “Cat, what is going on?”

Catarina explains to Magnus exactly what Alec has said and Magnus pushes himself up, resting against the headboard, touching his head and wincing. Catarina’s hands squeezes Magnus and she gives him a sharp concerned look and asks, “What was the last thing you remembered?”

Magnus rested his head into his hands and then began rubbing his temple, “I… There was a client. I… My head was hurting and I… I don’t know.” He exhales a rough breath, “I can’t remember what happened after. It’s all… A haze.”

“A client?” Alec repeats, on high-alert now, “Who was it?”

“I.. I don’t remember.” Magnus squeezes his eyes shut, “Why is this happening?”

Catarina soothingly rubs Magnus temples and sends a pulse of magic and Magnus quietly thank her, “Honey, the venom in your system… It’s been there for more than a day.” She begins, “Magnus, you’d tell us if you-”

“I’m not,” Magnus cuts her off quickly, “I’m not like that anymore.”

Catarina pauses for awhile and then nods her head with a small smile, tapping Magnus’s arms, “I know.”

“Why don’t you get some rest?” Catarina suggests, “It’ll take a couple more hours of the venom to detoxify.”

Magnus nods, looking completely exhausted. He drops his head back and then pulls the cover over his body. Alec kisses his cheek and then tells him to sleep. Magnus is asleep within seconds, looking more younger than usual with his pale skin and flattened hair.

“Alec,” Catarina begins, “We need to keep a close eye on him.”

“You don’t think-” Alec is cut off but Catarina looking back at him with worried eyes.

“I _don’t know_.” She says, “And that’s what scares me because this is unusual. The venom has been in his system for more than 24 hours. It’s not just a few hours. The venom isn’t from Yin Fen. It’s straight from a vampire.”

“What do you mean? That a vampire did this? That someone’s been feeding off Magnus?” Alec panics.

Catarina nods. “I can’t trace who did it, but… Alec… I’m not sure either if it was voluntarily.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean….” Catarina looks at Magnus with a clouded expression, “Alec… This wouldn’t be the first time Magnus… Has done _this_.”

Alec waits for Catarina to continue, his skin prickling with fear of what he’s about to hear. He has a feeling he knows what’s to come but still, he knows he’ll never be prepared to hear it.

“His break-up with Camille had been the worst for Magnus. He… He wasn’t okay for a long time, Alec. Magnus went through many… Unconventional methods to try and forget about his broken heart. One of them was… The vampire den. Alec… Those were his darkest days. He’d allow vampires to feed off him, just to feel something, feel wanted, feel like he was worth something. It’s his story to tell but I… I think you need to hear it first before anything else happens.”

“What are you saying?” Alec whispers, completely heartbroken at the thought of this, “That Magnus… Willingly allowed a vampire to feed off him?”

“I’m not saying that is what is going on but,” Catarina trails off.

Alec doesn’t believe it. There’s no reason for Magnus to go back to those dark days. He’s happy right now, Alec knows it. But… A small part of Alec worries if this had all been just an act. That something is going on and Magnus had felt that Alec wasn’t worth to share any secrets or worries with.

“Just… Keep an eye on him okay?” Catarina sighs, “If it’s happening again, we’ll need to act on it fast.”

Alec nods, his throat dry and his head spinning. Soon after Catarina leaves, Alec makes his way back to Magnus. He slips under the covers and holds Magnus close. None of it makes sense. Why would Magnus hide his true feelings from him? Alec had thought that they were happy and at peace. Was there something wrong? Had Alec done something wrong? Alec closes his eyes and breathes in Magnus’s scent of sandalwood and he releases a shakily exhales. Alec feels a hint of betrayal and sadness as he thinks of how unhappy Magnus must be if he was really visiting vampire dens secretly behind his back. Alec traces a the back of his fingers against Magnus cheeks, staring at the man he loves wondering if after all this time, it’s all been nothing but a lie.


	6. Chapter 6

Trust.

Alec trusts Magnus. Relationships take effort. And Alec knows this, he’s all for effort. Magnus is all for effort. They’ve been as clear as day from their very first date that this relationship required effort and they’ve built their relationship on effort and communication and _trust_. Alec knows that Magnus would tell him if things got out of hand. Magnus keeps to himself, Alec knows this but he also knows that Magnus would tell Alec if things have gone too far. So, Alec waits. He waits for his lover to awake to explain to him the truth, because he owes Magnus that. He’s not going to jump to conclusion, Alec trusts him and he trusts this relationship they’ve put their heart and soul into.

Alec calls in Jace, informing him of what had happened and tekks him that he won’t be coming in until Magnus feels better. He hopes that Jace can keep to his word and stay out of trouble. Even if Jace does get in trouble, Alec hopes to the Angels that Clary and Izzy is able to save his ass and not have to call Alec while he’s taking care of Magnus.

Alec isn’t aware how long it’s been but after some time, Magnus begins stirring in his sleep. Golden cat eyes peers up at him and Alec softly smiles at him and asks, “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve had worst days,” Magnus breathes out a tired sigh and pushes him out of bed. His skin looks better, and he doesn’t seem to be too confused or overwhelmed like previously. He’s calmer now and Alec hands him a glass of water, mixed with a potion Catarina had portalled over a few hours ago. Magnus takes a sip and hands it back to Alec, quietly thanking him.

“Magnus,” Alec takes a deep breath, “I know you’re still recovering, but I need to know what happened. Do you remember anything?”

Magnus’s eyebrow furrows and Alec can see his mind working, trying to recall the events that led to where Magnus is at now. Magnus grips the comforter and then winces, touching his head.

“Something’s wrong,” Magnus whispers, “My head hurts each time I try to remember.”

Okay,” Alec nods, licking his lips, “How about you tell me whatever you last remember.”

“I was home.” Magnus says, surely, “There was a client.”

Magnus ends there, looking deep in thought. He’s trying to remember and Alec’s heart is racing as his brain comes up with different theories – all not at all pleasing.

“Do… Do you think someone… Did this?” Alec carefully questions.

Magnus closes his eyes, “Alexander… I… Think something happened that night…. that night at Hunter’s Moon.”

Alec grabs Magnus hand, “Why did you say that?”

“It’s the same person… I feel it.” Magnus suddenly gasps, his eyes turning wide, “Alexander, it’s the same person. I…. Remember… Someone had brought me home. You said it wasn’t you. And then… He came again… He… I think he bit me.”

Alec’s heart quickened at the thought of someone taking advantage of Magnus like that. He’s furious. Magnus hands grips him tightly and he looks so overwhelmed and vulnerable at the same time that Alec immediately pulls Magnus close, hugging him tight.

“Magnus, are you sure?” He asks, his voice cold and angry. He’s trying not to completely lose it, not wanting to scare Magnus.

“Alexander,” Magnus quietly says, “I’m so sorry. I….”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Magnus,” Alec reassures him, kissing his temples, he pulls away from Magnus and cups his face, noticing how Magnus’s eyes were shining with sadness and fear. “Whoever it is, I’ll make him pay.”

“I’d like to get my hands on him, as well.” Magnus says, steeling himself, “I don’t appreciate getting fed on, _twice_ , in my own loft.”

Alec nods. He pulls out his phone and tells Magnus that he’ll be back. He calls Jace and tells him to look out for any other victims that might have experienced what Magnus had experienced. Once he was done, he offered to get some food for Magnus and his boyfriends nods, smiling softly. He orders a large pizza and twenty minutes later, it arrives. Alec brings it into the bedroom, placing the box on the bed, He grabs a slice for Magnus. Alec bites into his own pizza, quietly watching Magnus, who has not touched his slice at all. His eyes are distant and cold, and he looks like he’s deep in thought.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Magnus snaps back to reality, “I was just thinking.”

“Care to share?” Alec prompts, “Do you want me to order something else?”

Magnus shakes his head, “This is more than fine. I’m… I just… Alexander… This is not easy for me to share with you. But I want to. You have to know.”

“I know, Magnus.” Alec reaches out to squeeze Magnus’s knees, “Catarina told me… About your… Addiction.”

Magnus seems surprised, as his eyes widens and his mouth slightly parts. He puts his pizza down and tilts his head, watching Alec closely. His expression is unreadable as he studies Alec carefully.

“But you said that you’re not like that anymore,” Alec simply continues, “And I trust you.”

It’s like something in Magnus snaps because suddenly he’s throwing himself onto Alec, who falls back onto the bed, thankfully he’s done with the pizza or Magnus would scream at him for dropping pizza onto the bedsheet. Alec holds Magnus by his waist as his boyfriend straddles. Magnus is looking at him as if he’s hung the stars in the sky and Alec swallows a har dlump in his throat but suddenly, his throat feels dry and his heart is bursting with so much love for this man that it hurts.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus whispers dreamily, “What have I done to deserve you?”

“I should be asking that,” Alec grins, lifting his hand to stroke Magnus’s cheeks, “You’re perfect, Magnus.”

Magnus shakes his head in wonderment and then he’s flopping down onto Alec, his head resting comfortably on Alec’s chest. He exhales a sigh and says, “No one has ever trusted me like this. Only you”

Alec runs his fingers through Magnus’ soft hair, “I trust you. I had my doubt earlier but… I love you and I know you wouldn’t go back. Not after everything we’ve been through, not after what happened to Izzy. You wouldn’t do that.”

Magnus sighs, “I wouldn’t do something like that to you. To myself even. During Izzy’s Yin Fen withdrawal, you were so mad, and I know seeing Izzy hurting made you hurt as well. I wouldn’t do something if it entails hurting you.”

Alec nodded, his heart filled with love, and kissed Magnus’s hair, “I’m going to find the bastard that did this to you, Magnus. I promise.”

Magnus hums, and sits up, lips finding Alec’s. Softly, he presses his lips against Alec’s and kisses his boyfriend, his dream, his future, his life.

***

Once Alec was sure that Magnus was a hundred percent alright – with Catarina’s word for it of course, he finally returned to the Institute. By choice, he’d stay with Magnus, right by his side forever. But he has an Institute to run, and so, reluctantly he leaves the loft for work. For the time being, Alec and Magnus agree that Magnus won’t be accepting clients. The vampire that bit Magnus is still somewhere lurking around and Alec doesn’t want to risk anything.

Alec wished that Magnus had taken up his offer to come by the Institute. At least that way, Alec wouldn’t go crazy worrying about him. But Magnus insisted that he’d be okay and at the loft, working on some potions. He’d put up a stronger ward, this time only allowing Alec and Catarina to enter. Magnus doesn’t want to take any other chances.

As Alec settles into his daily routine, he doesn’t notice the time until a knock calls his attention. He looks up and is greeted by his sister, smiling at him warmly.

“Hey Alec,” Izzy greets, slipping into the opposite seat, “Don’t forget you’ve a meeting in half an hour with the Luke, Davis and Lorenzo.”

“I really lost track of time for a moment.” Alec nods, and checks the time, shaking his head, “These reports are endless.”

Izzy chuckles and then holds up a paper bag, “Magnus texted and told me that you’re not answering his texts. He was worried that you’re skipping dinner again and he summoned us food.”

Alec picks up his phone, having switch it to silent mode and true enough, there were a couple of texts from his boyfriend. Alec smiles and then takes a quick picture of Izzy who is preparing the meals on Alec’s table. He sends the picture to his boyfriend and types a quick reply: _Sorry, I lost track of time. Thank you. Do you want to join us?_

A few minutes later, a portal opens and Magnus steps out, looking fresh and handsome in a black button up top and maroon checkered pants. There’s a necklace around his neck and Alec realizes that the necklace has a pendant in an arrow shape. Alec grins, remembering Magnus showing it to him when he received it from Madzie, telling Magnus that she had gotten it because it reminded him of both Magnus and Alec. His make-up is spot-on and Alec notices that there’s a slight gloss to his lips. Magnus greets the Izzy, bending to kiss her cheeks and then kisses Alec’s lips, before dropping onto the seat next to Alec.

“How do you like the food?” Magnus asks, “It’s from a favourite place of mine, back in Singapore.”

Izzy tries it and closes her eyes, moaning, “Magnus, this is so good. I swear you’re the best.”

Magnus looks proud as he smirks. Alec smiles and takes a bite of the noodles. It’s nice but that isn’t what’s keeping Alec’s stomach feeling warm and fuzzy. It’s watching Magnus and his sister, the both of them falling into an easy conversation. Alec loves Magnus so much for who he is: caring, beautiful, powerful, kind. Alec loves Magnus even more knowing that Magnus gets along with his sister so well. Alec didn’t think he could have this, have a boyfriend at all.

“I summoned some for biscuit and Jace as well,” Magnus informs Izzy, still talking about the food, “Biscuit texted and said that Jace ate hers.”

Oh angels, Alec is not only is he blessed with the most gorgeous boyfriend, but a boyfriend who gets along with his family members so well, who cares so much for his family, treating them as if his own. Alec is for sure the luckiest.

After dinner, Magnus summons Alec and Izzy a special ice-shaved fruity dessert from Korea, winking to the siblings. He’s spoiling them rotten and Izzy just beams, enjoying the pampering she’s getting. Izzy’s always been a sweet-tooth and so, she loves the dessert just as much.

“Oh Alec, your boyfriend is just amazing.” Izzy teases, nudging Magnus, “Damn, if I saw you first, you’d be mine in a heartbeat.”

“Oh, he’d surely be _mine_.”

A stranger’s voice interrupts them, and heads turn towards the door. Davis stands, an unsettling smile on his face as he steps into the office. He’s smiling teasingly but nothing about what he’s just said feels light. It’s unsettling, and there’s something about how he said it makes Alec’s skin crawl.  Magnus shifts, clearly taken back by his sudden visit.

“Lightwoods,” Davis greets and then turns to Magnus, “Magnus, how are all of you?”

“Davis,” Alec gets up, and as much as he doesn’t like it, shakes his hand, professionally moving forward, blocking Magnus from Davis, “You’re early for the meeting.”

“Just thought I dropped by early, I was already in the neighbourhood.” Davis explains, and then sniffs the air, “Something smells extremely exquisite here.”

“Oh, that’s just this.” Izzy informs him, pointing at the shaved-ice dessert, “It’s a dessert from Korea.”

“Must taste _amazing_ then,” Davis grins, stepping aside, eyes sweeping over Magnus.

Alec, noticing this, rests a hand on Davis’s back, “How about we make our way to the meeting room. There’s some important things I’d like to share with you before the meeting begins.”

 “Of course.” Davis smiles and nods, and then playfully bows to Izzy and Magnus, “Don’t miss me too much, _sweetheart_.”

Izzy cracks a smile, not so comfortable with the flirting while Magnus looks slightly… Off. He’s suddenly frozen, looking very uncomfortable and Alec knows that that term of endearment wasn’t meant for Izzy. Davis means Magnus, it’s obvious from the way Davis’s eyes linger on Magnus. Magnus gives a stern nod and then Davis is turning and following Alec out. Once they’re far away from Alec’s office, Alec finally releases a sigh of relief. Finally, this bastard is away from his boyfriend.

Once they’re in the meeting room, Alec gestures for Davis to have a seat. Once they’re settled, Alec clears his throat.

“Davis, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Alec begins, “There’s been an attack on a downworlder a few days ago, from a vampire.”

Davis tilts his head, curious, “What do you mean?”

Alec clears his throat. He’s not disclosing any personal information, that’s for sure, not when the victim is Davis’s stupid crush. He leans forward and continues, “Someone’s been attacked by a vampire, it wasn’t a murder, just a random attack. But the victim was bitten twice, by the same person. Do you have any information on any newly-turned vampire, or someone who could have attacked downworlders?”

Davis pursed his lips, leaning forward, “Perhaps, it wasn’t a random attack. Perhaps there was intention behind the… _Attack_.”

It wasn’t a question, just a statement. Alec tilts his head, confused before Davis continues, smirking, his fangs suddenly flashing behind his smile, “And how is our dear _Magnus_ doing?”

It takes Alec less than a second to realize and then he’s jumping forward, because fuck, the bastard has been right in front of his eyes all this time. Alec jumps onto Davis, shoving him towards a wall and the vampire’s head hit against the wall with a loud sound. It doesn’t faze him however as he’s laughing, eyes taunting.

“ _You_ ,” Alec growls, “You were the one who fed on him.”

“Took you long enough, Lightwood.” Davis hisses, and then catching Alec off guard, he stretches his arms and pushes Alec with super strength and Alec is sent flying back. Alec lands onto the ground, his stele falling out from his pocket. He quickly gets up, unglamours his bow and begins nocking an arrow, his eyes dead set on the target, right on his heart. He’s going to finish this bastard off, make him pay for what he’s done. Davis is running towards him in full speed and Alec waits, waits, just for him to get close enough and then –

And then there’s a bright red magic hurling towards Davis and Alec closes his eyes from the brightness, stepping back. His arrow had missed, Alec realizes. But Davis is sent flying into the opposite direction. Alec feels the air shift, magic cackling around the room as he notices Magnus stepping in, his arms outstretch, burning with red pulsing magic.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Magnus curses, walking closer to Davis who is struggling against the wall, trapped with Magnus’s magic holding him up, “You were the one.”

Davis is struggling, his skin begins to sizzle, and he begins screaming as Magnus pushes more energy into his magic, burning him alive.

“Mag… Magnus,” Davis whimpers, “Pl.. Please…”

 “You’re _disgusting_.” Magnus warns him, his expression hard, “You took advantage of me, coming into my home when you knew I would be suffering from withdrawal. You were the one at Hunter’s Moon, you bit me and brought me home. You knew I was going to be vulnerable. You planned everything.”

“Mag… Magnus, I…” Davis begs, skin burning, “I just _want_ you.”

Alec has never seen Magnus this furious. He’s gritting his teeth and the red magic brightens. Alec feels the heat from Magnus’s magic and Davis screams in agony.

“I told you already,” Magnus grits his teeth, unimpressed, “I have a boyfriend. And he’s the Head of the New York Institute and he’ll gladly write a punishment to the Clave that will have you _begging_ for freedom for the rest of your life.”

Magnus tilts his head to Alec, his expression immediately softening. He gives Alec a nod, gesturing for him that he’s done torturing the bastard and he’s ready for Alec to sentence him to the Clave. Alec, steps forward, eyes focused on Magnus. He’s on full adrenaline but he has his decision made, had so ever since this morning, where he had been applying runes on his newest modified arrow.

Instead, Alec steps forward, holding up his bow. He pulls out an arrow and runs his fingers through the arrow, “You don’t deserve any punishment except execution.”

And then he’s nocking the arrow, and sending the arrow flying straight to Davis’s chest. The arrow pierces Davis’s chest, into his heart and his screams of agony echoes through the room. His body begins to shrivel, and he turns blue instantly and the screams ends. His body is unrecognizable. Magnus’s magic disappears and Davis’s body falls onto the floor, some of bis body parts coming apart from the impact. A few shadowhunters comes running into the room and stops, surprised by the sight in front of them.

“Take him away,” Alec orders, voice rough.

The shadowhunters nods and follows his orders while Alec softly pulls Magnus out from the room and into the office. Magnus looks like he’s in shock and so, Alec cups his face.

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec calls softly, “You okay?”

Magnus finally snaps out of it and reaches up to hold Alec’s hands, “Oh Alexander, I should have known it was him all along.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Alec whispers, pulling Magnus into a hug, “He’s gone, he won’t hurt you again.”

Alec feels Magnus nods and then he’s pulling back, “Alexander… Your arrow… How did it kill him?”

“Holy water.” Alec replies, taking out another arrow and showing it Magnus, “I prepared them this morning.”

Magnus studies the arrow and he looks up at Alec, eyes shining, “You had your mind set.”

“That I was going to kill him?” Alec nodded confidently, “Of course.”

Magnus shakes his head in disbelief, “The Clave will not be happy about this.”

Alec smiles, shakes his head and wraps his arms around Magnus’s waist, pulling him close. He kisses Magnus fiercely, protectively, pouring his heart and soul into the whole kiss. When he pulls away, he notices Magnus’s dreamy eyes and he teasingly flicker’s Magnus’s nose.

Alec softly tells him, “I’ll protect you with my whole life. If Davis had been sent to prison, he’d still be alive and I can’t live knowing that he’s still out there, thinking about hurting you once more. You’re my world, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus kisses Alec’s lips softly, resting his forehead against Alec, “Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec presses a soft kiss onto Magnus’s forehead. He looks at the man in front of him and regrets nothing. He’s here to protect Magnus and if he has to kill someone for it, he’d do it in a heartbeat. The Clave will hear him out, and he’ll fight for his right if they aren’t happy. All he knows is that, Magnus is his world and Alec will do whatever he can to protect him, to love him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Gosh, I took three hours just writing the ending. Anyways, thanks for reading and your support. Please make sure to leave kuddos and comments! Thank you and until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Write in the comments if you'd like to see more! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
